In general, a compression refrigerator includes at least a compressor, a condenser, an expansion mechanism (such as an expansion valve), and an evaporator, or further includes a drier, and is structured so that a mixed liquid of a refrigerant and lubricating oil (refrigerator oil) circulates in the closed system. In such compression refrigerator, the temperature in the compressor is generally high, and the temperature in the condenser is generally low, though such general theory is not applicable to a certain kind of such compression refrigerator. Accordingly, the refrigerant and the lubricating oil must circulate in the system without undergoing phase separation in a wide temperature range from low temperature to high temperature. In general, the refrigerant and the lubricating oil have regions where they undergo phase separation at low temperature and high temperature. Moreover, the highest temperature of the region where the refrigerant and the lubricating oil undergo phase separation at low temperature is preferably −10° C. or lower, or particularly preferably −20° C. or lower. On the other hand, the lowest temperature of the region where the refrigerant and the lubricating oil undergo phase separation at high temperature is preferably 30° C. or higher, or particularly preferably 40° C. or higher. The occurrence of the phase separation during the operation of the refrigerator adversely affects the lifetime or efficiency of the refrigerator to a remarkable extent. For example, when the phase separation of the refrigerant and the lubricating oil occurs in the compressor portion, a movable part is insufficiently lubricated, with the result that baking or the like occurs to shorten the lifetime of the refrigerator remarkably. On the other hand, when the phase separation occurs in the evaporator, the lubricating oil having a high viscosity is present, with the result that the efficiency of heat exchange reduces.
A chlorofluorocarbon (CFC), a hydrochlorofluorocarbon (HCFC), or the like has been heretofore mainly used as a refrigerant for a refrigerator. However, such compounds each contain chlorine that is responsible for environmental issues, so investigation has been conducted on a chlorine-free alternative refrigerant such as a hydrofluorocarbon (HFC). A hydrofluorocarbon typified by, for example, 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane, difluoromethane, pentafluoroethane, or 1,1,1-trifluoroethane (hereinafter referred to as “R134a”, “R32”, “R125”, or “R143a”, respectively) has been attracting attention, and, for example, R134a has been used in a car air conditioner system.
However, because the influence of the HFC is also concerned from the viewpoint of the global warming, so-called natural refrigerants such as carbon dioxide have attracted attention as alternative refrigerants suitable for environmental protection. The carbon dioxide requires high pressure, and hence cannot be used in the current car air conditioner system.
A refrigerant having a specific polar structure in the molecules such as an unsaturated fluorinated hydrocarbon compound (see, for example, Patent Document 1), a fluorinated ether compound (see, for example, Patent Document 2), a fluorinated alcohol compound, or a fluorinated ketone compound has been found to be a refrigerant which has a low global warming potential and can be used in a current car air conditioner system.
The lubricating oil for a refrigerator that uses the refrigerant is demanded to have favorable sealing property, a low coefficient of friction in a sliding part, and excellent stability as well as excellent compatibility with the refrigerant.    Patent Document 1: 2006-503961 A    Patent Document 2: JP 7-507342 A